


Underneath The Mistletoe

by everamazingfe



Category: Grand Theft Auto V, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fake AH Crew, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 02:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everamazingfe/pseuds/everamazingfe
Summary: Made for my buddy Jonesy after a piece of art they made (artlesscomedic.tumblr.com). Also posted to my tumblr transboyvagabond.tumblr.com





	Underneath The Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArtlessComedic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtlessComedic/gifts).



"So. What are our Christmas plans?" Ryan was smiling, unable to hide his excitement. It was his favorite time of the year, it always was. He was the first one to drag the Christmas decorations out and the last one to want to put him away. Christmas with the crew was great, but Christmas with Geoff was even better.   
  
"I made a list, let me check." There was a list. There was always a list, because Geoff always went all out trying to make each Christmas bigger and better than the last. With his new found family, he wasn't gonna let the moments go to waste. "Uuuh... Steal from the Salvation Army and donate to _actual_ charities, drain the Corpirate's personal funds and buy trees and gifts for poorer families." Geoff continued on, listing his activities that Ryan always looked forward to, but there was something he was looking forward to even more.  
  
Every year, Geoff being as observant as he was, failed to see his favorite decoration without fail. It was impressive, especially considering Ryan had hung it up right in front of the man's eyes. Maybe his gift should be a pair of glasses, he thought as he gently pushed Geoff back a little bit.   
  
"Why are you pushing me?" His smile turned to a smirk as he simply pointed up, and Geoff's gaze followed the direction of his finger. The realization that spread across his face and the way his eyes widened was the same as it was last year, and if Geoff hadn't launched himself at Ryan immediately he probably would've teased him about it.   
  
Ryan giggled as Geoff jumped at him, wrapping his arms tight around his partner as he kissed him and barrelled into him so fast that he was nearly knocked to the ground.   
  
Every year, without fail, Geoff totally missed that his favorite decoration had been put in place. And every year, without fail, the payoff was Ryan's favorite thing.


End file.
